<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juste quelques leçons by Kaaaaarooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845171">Juste quelques leçons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo'>Kaaaaarooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Canon, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, but at the same time not canon, everyone has the same age, they are all in their last years (terminal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuteur Au, mais sans trop de cours de tutorat^^. (Tout le monde est en terminal)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, elu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juste quelques leçons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pas de beta.</p><p>Ceci est ma première fic dans ce fandom...C'est une sorte d’expérimentation, un brouillon, un essai, donc s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop dur^^.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Putain, j'arriverais jamais à avoir mon bac à ce rythme là." Dit Lucas, regardant son dernier contrôle de Français "7/20". Fais chier, ça me saoule.</p><p>"T'as qu'à demander de l'aide." Lui dit Imane, son amie et voisine de classe, ainsi que partenaire de biologie, mais avant que Lucas ne puisse répondre, elle ajouta. "Non, pas moi." Lucas fit la moue.</p><p>"Pourquoi?"</p><p>"Parce que."</p><p>"S'il te plaît, c'est une question de vie ou de mort."</p><p>Imane roula des yeux. "Même si je sui plus intelligente et doué que toi, le Français n'est pas ma spécialité non plus, c'est pour ça que je suis en S et non en L. T'as qu'à demander à un Terminal L."</p><p>"T'as raison, je vais demander à Alexandre. Merci Imane." Il prit ses affaires et partit presque en courant, sous le regard amusé d'Imane.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lucas patientait devant la classe d'Alex, attendant qu'il sorte. Dès qu'Alex passa la porte il le salua.</p><p>"Ça va?"</p><p>"Ouais et toi?"</p><p>"Ouais. Dis moi vu que tu es en L, tu es fort en Français?"</p><p>"Ouaiiiis."</p><p>"J'ai besoin d'un tuteur."</p><p>Alex soupira. "Lucas je te jures que si j'avais pu t'aider je l'aurais fais, mais je suis pas si doué que ça et j'ai mes propres lacunes, je te promets que j'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je suis désolé mec."</p><p>"T'inquiète je comprends. Tu crois que la personne qui à les meilleurs notes en Français de ta classe pourrais m'aider?"</p><p>"J'en sais rien. Je ne le connais pas trop, il est nouveau, il est arrivé y'a 3 semaines et il parle à personne." Lucas fronça les sourcils. "Et puis il à pété un câble en cours avant-hier et depuis il est pas revenu."</p><p>"Ok. Je suis désespéré alors je vais quand même tenter ma chance. Tu pourras me dire quand il sera revenu?"</p><p>"Ouais pas de problème. Bon j'y vais j'ai la dalle, bonne chance."</p><p>Lucas soupira pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Ce mec était son dernier espoir et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait même pas son nom, d'ailleurs il ne s'avait même pas vu qu'il y avait un nouveau, pourtant à cette époque de l'année il n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu, il devait être très discret, comme lui avait dit Alex, il ne parlait à personne. En même temps ça doit être dur d'essayer de s'intégrer à 5 mois du Bac alors que tout le monde ce connait déjà. Lucas était curieux, il se demandait à quoi ressemblait ce nouveau lycéen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Apparemment le nouveau n'était pas venu le reste de la semaine, Lucas avait essayé de trouver une nouvelle tête, Jeudi et Vendredi sans succès.</p><p>Il avait été occupé tout le weekend, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, jusqu'à ce jour, Lundi après midi plus exactement, lorsqu'il croisa Alex dans la cours du Lycée.</p><p>"Hey, Lucas, Eliott est revenu." Lui dit Alex.</p><p>Lucas était confus, il ne connaissait pas de Eliott. "C'est qui Eliott?"</p><p>"Le nouveau."</p><p>"Oh, donc c'est son nom."</p><p>"Ouep."</p><p>"Tu sais où il est?"</p><p>"Juste derrière toi."</p><p>Lucas se retourna et son regard s'arrêta sur un garçon, il était assis contre un arbre, de la où il était Lucas pouvait juste voir ses cheveux châtain clair, il avait la tête baissé, concentré à griffonner quelque chose dans un cahier.</p><p>"Repéré, merci Alex."</p><p>"De rien mec, à plus."</p><p>Une fois seul Lucas regarda de nouveau Eliott, il s'avança de quelques pas pour aller lui parler, mais s'arrêta à mi chemin. C'était peux être con, mais il avait peur de le déranger, il avait l'air tellement prit dans ce qu'il était en train de faire et puis il était seul. Cette pensée serra le cœur de Lucas, après l'abandon, la solitude était sa deuxième plus grande peur et il détestait voir des gens seul, surtout quand lui était avec ses potes.</p><p>Lucas prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea finalement vers Eliott, sans s'arrêter cette fois. Arrivé devant le garçon il s'aperçut qu'il portait des écouteurs. Lucas se baissa doucement pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention sans lui faire peur mais ce fut un échec, Eliott sursauta et contact, il enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et releva la tête. Lucas plongea ses yeux océans dans ceux d'Eliott, qui étaient un tourbillon de bleu, vert et gris. Lucas avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui, qu'il sondait son âme, mais il y vit aussi beaucoup de tristesse, de mélancolie, il ne saurait dire, mais surtout beaucoup de curiosité.</p><p>"Salut." Lucas lui sourit pour le mettre à l'aise.</p><p>"Salut." La voix d'Eliott était si petite, si faible que ça brisa le cœur de Lucas.</p><p>"Tu es Eliott?" Eliott hocha la tête. "Enchanté, je suis Lucas." Voyant qu'Eliott ne lui répondit pas, Lucas continua. "Je connais un mec de ta classe, Alexandre, il m'a dit que tu avais les meilleurs notes en Français." Eliott baissa la tête et hocha les épaules, presque gêné. "Je sais qu'on se connait pas, que tu me dois rien, et que tu dois sûrement être hyper occupé mais, je galère en Français et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'aide."</p><p>"D'accord." Lucas eu chaud au cœur l'autre garçon ne le connaissait même pas et pourtant il avait accepté sans réfléchir."</p><p>"Wow, merci."</p><p>"De rien. Est-ce que tu es doué en math?"</p><p>Lucas sourit, c'était la plus longue phrase qu'Eliott avait prononcé. "Oui, c'est la matière que je gère le mieux."</p><p>"Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider?"</p><p>"Tu m'aides en Français, je t'aide en Maths, ça me semble juste." Lucas ricana.</p><p>"Oh non je…Je n'ai pas accepté pour ça, j'aurais dis oui même si tu avais été nul en maths."</p><p>"J'ai compris. Merci Eliott, vraiment." Lucas en avait marre d'être à moitié debout, à moitié assis, alors il posa son sac et s'assied en face d'Eliott, sous le regard surpris de celui-ci mais il avait quand même un petit sourire sur son visage. Lucas vit que le cahier sur lequel Eliott écrivait était en fait un carnet de croquis, il l'avait laissé ouvert, Lucas pouvait voir de petits animaux esquissé au crayon à papier, c'était adorable.</p><p>"Tu aimes dessiner?" Demanda Lucas.</p><p>"Oui, j'adore ça et puis ça me permet de m'évader."</p><p>"Je comprends, c'est pareil pour moi avec le piano. C'est mignon ce que tu étais en train de dessiner."</p><p>"Merci, c'est des animaux spirituels."</p><p>"Tu veux dire que ça représente ta famille, tes amis?"</p><p>"Ou moi, ouais." Eliott rit et Lucas jura intérieurement que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il est jamais entendu ou vu de sa vie. Le sourire d'Eliott pouvait facilement se comparer au soleil, lumineux, éblouissant.</p><p>"Et toi, c'est lequel ton animal spirituel?"</p><p>"Un raton-laveur."</p><p>Lucas haussa les sourcils et laissa un échapper un rire. "Un raton-laveur, pourquoi?"</p><p>Eliott haussa les épaules. C'est cool les ratons-laveur, c'est trop mignons et puis ils portent un masque, c'est hyper mystérieux."</p><p>"C'est surtout des voleurs." Finalement ça correspondait bien à Eliott, qui venait de voler son cœur.</p><p>Eliott ricana et secoua la tête. "C'est faux! Bon, pas complètement mais…" Il fit une grimace qui les fit éclater de rire.</p><p>"Et moi, tu me dessinerais comment?"</p><p>Eliott le regarda de haut en bas et pinça ses lèvres ensembles. "Je sais pas, faut que j'y réfléchisse. Mais je vais sûrement vite trouver." Eliott lui fit un clin d'œil.</p><p>Après ça, il était temps pour Lucas de partir. Ils avaient d'abord convenu de se retrouver le lendemain juste après le repas de midi pour être plus en forme et plus concentré.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, le sourire de Lucas ne faiblit pas de toute la matinée, il n'avait qu'une envie, revoir Eliott, apprendre à le connaître, l'écouter parler, le voir sourire, l'entendre rire. Merde il avait un béguin.</p><p>Après avoir fini de manger, Lucas se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, c'est la où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec Eliott, même si ce n'était pas très intime, c'était plus pratique. Il poussa les portes et repéra immédiatement le grand brun qui l'attendait, l'air concentré, plusieurs livres ouverts devant lui.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Hey! Prêts?"</p><p>Lucas soupira. "Moi pensait que tu serais un tuteur cool, tu me laisse même pas le temps de m'asseoir."</p><p>Eliott ricana. "C'est ça de demandé à un inconnu de t'aider."</p><p>"Ouais c'est vrai, mais je le regrette pas."</p><p>Eliott ne le quitta pas des yeux et Lucas eut encore une fois l'impression qu'Eliott lisait à travers lui. "Moi non plus." Cette réponse acheva Lucas, son cœur se mit à tambouriner plus fort et plus vite, il sentit son sang irrigué ses joues. Eliott ajouta innocemment. "Tu veux commença par quoi?" Luca soupira et sortit ses livres.</p><p>Leur séance de tutorat dura une heure; 30 minutes de Français pour Lucas et 30 minutes de Maths pour Eliott. Vu que c'était la première fois, leurs cours leur paraissaient toujours flou, mais étant tout les 2 de bons tuteurs et après plusieurs séances hebdomadaires, ils devraient être prêt pour l'examen.</p><p>Pendant qu'Eliott rangeait ses affaires, Lucas le regardait, il se posait beaucoup de question. Pourquoi changer de lycée aussi tard, pourquoi il était toujours tout seul, pourquoi il avait pété un plomb en classe et n'était pas revenu en cours les jours suivants. Et s'il était si solitaire, pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider un inconnu. Son regard à du s'attarder trop longtemps sur Eliott, quand il sortit de ses pensées, Eliott avait tout rangé dans son sac et regardait Lucas, avec un regard froid. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais Lucas n'entendit rien. Il secoua la tête.</p><p>"Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?"</p><p>"J'ai pu voir ça. Je disais que ton regard me rappelait mon premier jour au lycée." La voix glaciale d'Eliott percuta de plein fouet Lucas. "Les gens te regardent comme si t'étais une bête de foire, ils se demandent tous pourquoi un mec est transféré dans un nouveau lycée à 5 mois du bac. Ils cherchent tous à savoir si je cache quelque chose ou si j'ai un problème."</p><p>"Je suis désolé Eliott, je voulais pas que tu penses ça je…" Lucas baissa la tête. "C'est vrai que moi aussi je pose ces questions, mais c'est pas méchant, c'est juste de la curiosité."</p><p>"Questions auxquelles je ne répondrait pas, parce que c'est personnel. Tout le monde à des secrets, mais c'est plus facile de cacher ses parties sombres en se concentrant sur une autre personne, en inventant des histoires, en créant des rumeurs." Lucas se mordilla la lèvre et Eliott soupira. "Je suis désolé Lucas, tu n'y es pour rien, je viens de faire comme tout ces gens, j'ai passé ma frustration sur une seule personne, toi, au lieu d'ignorer, pardon." Eliott baissa la tête à son tour.</p><p>Lucas vit que les excuses d'Eliott étaient sincères et qu'il devait juste être à bout de tous les regards curieux. Il ne lui en voulait pas, parce qu'il le comprenait. Lui aussi s'était caché pendant ses deux premières années de lycées, en allant jusqu'à sortir avec des filles pour faire illusion, mais il était gay et cette année, après des mois de peur du rejet, de la moquerie et pire, Lucas était sortit auprès de ses amis et sa mère, qui l'avait accepté et encourager à ne plus se cacher, rien n'avait changé, à part qu'il se sentait plus libre, heureux, enfin lui-même. Il n'était jamais sortit avec un garçon, Eliott étant le premier qui l'intéressait vraiment, en omettant le fiasco, le béguin pour son meilleur ami Yann en première année. En tout cas peux importe si Eliott avait des secrets ou non, il ne le pousserait jamais, il espérait juste gagner sa confiance, son amitié et peux être plus.</p><p>"C'est moi qui suis désolé Eliott. Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas, ni moi, ni personne. D'ailleurs on s'en fout, c'est pas important, ce qui compte c'est que si jamais tu veux parler ou traîner bah…je suis là."</p><p>"Tu es trop mature pour ton âge." Eliott ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Lucas.</p><p>"Ça c'est parce que tu m'as pas vu avec mes potes." Lucas rit à son tour. "Mais vraiment Eliott, c'est sincère."</p><p>"Je sais. Je sais. Tu es surprenant. J'aime les gens surprenant." Lucas lui offrit un sourire lumineux. "On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour une séance?"</p><p>"Ouais, à plus."</p><p>Eliott prit son sac, fit un clin d'œil à Lucas et partit. Lucas secoua la tête, il n'était pas la seule personne surprenante, il avait hâte de découvrir encore plus Eliott.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait un mois qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement des cours de tutorat à la bibliothèque. Lucas tombait de plus en pus pour Eliott, qui était incroyable. Il était gentil, doux, attentif, patient, drôle, mais il avait aussi un côté taquin que Lucas adorait. Parfois il avait même l'impression qu'Eliott flirtait avec lui, mais il se disait que c'était juste son imagination et que c'était impossible. À part pour son goût original pour la musique, principalement le Dubstep, Eliott était parfait.</p><p>En ce moment il se trouvait à la bibliothèque où il attendait son tuteur préféré, qui était en retard, ce qui était étrange, puisque d'habitude, Eliott était toujours là avant lui.</p><p>Après leur toute première session de tutorat, ils avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone.</p><p>Lucas lui envoya un sms pour savoir où il était. Il à attendu, 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes, puis 30 minutes sans réponse de la part d'Eliott. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Il rangea ses affaires et se dirigea dans la cours, il trouva facilement Alex qui lui apprit qu'Eliott n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Lucas essaya de relativiser en se disant qu'Eliott devait juste être malade, il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon, il était obligé de retourner en classe.</p><p>Ce fut l'après midi la plus longue que Lucas ai jamais vécu, il avait l'impression que les minutes étaient des heures, il entendait le tic-tac de l'horloge résonner dans sa tête encore et encore. Lorsque la cloche de fin de journée sonna, le premier réflexe de Lucas était de regarder son téléphone portable, mais il n'avait toujours rien reçu. Son angoisse augmenta. Si Eliott était juste malade, il aurait vu ses messages et lui aurait répondu. Tant pis s'il allait passer pour un fou, Lucas décida de se rendre chez Eliott, pour être sûr. Heureusement il était déjà allé chez lui une fois, du moins devant son immeuble, parce que Eliott avait oublié ses livres et il en avait profité pour prendre deux bières, ils étaient allé au parc après, Lucas s'en souvient parfaitement parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient à l'extérieur du lycée, seul. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à cette superbe journée.</p><p>Lucas prit le bus et descendit à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez Eliott, il marcha aussi vite qu'il le put avec ses petites jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant son immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte extérieure et monta les marches 4 à 4 jusqu'au troisième étage, s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois sombre, avec une sonnette au nom d'Eliott Demaury.</p><p>Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean, prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard, au grand soulagement de Lucas, la porte s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas Eliott. C'était une fille, elle était très belle avec ses cheveux bruns coupés au carrés et ses yeux noisettes, qui le regardait froidement.</p><p>"Euh…Bonsoir. Est-ce qu'Eliott est ici?" Lucas demanda d'une voix douce.</p><p>"Oui mais il dort." Répondit la fille.</p><p>"Je voulais juste savoir s'il allait bien. Il n'est pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui et il n'a pas répondu à mes texto alors-"</p><p>Mais Lucas fut coupé par la brune. "-Tu es Lucas?"</p><p>La question le prit au dépourvu. "Oui."</p><p>"Je suppose que tu ne sais pas qui je suis?" Lucas secoua la tête. Elle avait l'air à la fois ennuyé et en colère. "Je suis Lucille, la petite amie d'Eliott…" Le cœur de Lucas se brisa. Eliott avait une petite amie, bien sûr qu'il en avait une. Lucas savait qu'il se faisait des idées, Eliott ne flirtait pas avec lui, il était juste gentil c'est tout. Il était sur le point de s'excuser mais Lucille ne lui en laissa pas le temps. "Ecoute moi bien Lucas, Eliott il à pas besoin de toi, il s'en fou de toi. Il est bipolaire putain! Et pour lui tu es juste une putain de lubie, une pauvre phase."</p><p>Les larmes de Lucas coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, il se retourna sans un mot et couru hors de cet immeuble, loin d'Eliott. Tout était faux, et ça l'avait toujours été, le Eliott de ses cours de tutorat n'était qu'un songe, il l'avait prit pour un con et Lucas était tombé dedans. Il arriva enfin à la coloc', s'enferma dans sa chambre, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, les mots de Lucille résonnant dans son esprit encore et encore.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin il se réveilla épuisé, n'ayant réussi à dormir à peine une heure. Heureusement c'était le week-end, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'aller au lycée et il pouvait même rester enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à lundi, ce qu'il fit, il ne sortait que pour manger, très peu, et aller au toilette.</p><p>Le dimanche en se réveillant, Lucas vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone qu'il faillit laisser tomber lorsqu'il vit plusieurs notifications Télégram d'Eliott. Lucas hésita à les ouvrir, ses doigts tremblaient, flottant au dessus de son écran, mais son index bougea tout seul et appuya sur la petite notification bleu. Eliott lui avait envoyé un dessin, c'était un raton-laveur qui écrivait une lettre, mais vu le nombre de boule de papier dans la corbeille, il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses pensées sur papier. Il cliqua sur la deuxième notification, cette fois c'était un dessin d'un raton laveur et d'un hérisson, tout les deux souriant, ils étaient dans un parc, des livres ouverts, éparpillés entre eux. Les larmes de Lucas se remirent à couler, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait envie de découvrir son animal spirituel, mais le fait qu'Eliott est choisi un hérisson le fit tout de même sourire, il l'avait bien cerné, contrairement à lui. Lucas soupira et je ta son portable sur ses draps, il n'avait pas envie de voir les autres dessins qu'Eliott lui avait envoyé, à quoi bon, ce n'était que du vent, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Eliott les lui avait envoyé en premier lieu. Lucas ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête ne arrière contre le mur. Ce dimanche se passa comme le samedi, morne et morose.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lundi, Lucas trouva la force d'aller au lycée, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait rater aucun cours avec le BAC se rapprochant à grand pas.</p><p>Lucas ne serait jamais comédien, il avait beau essayé de cacher son mal être, lorsqu'il le rejoint à la cafétéria à midi, son meilleur ami vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.</p><p>"Oula, ça va pas toi!" Dit Yann.</p><p>"Non, pas vraiment."</p><p>"Raconte."</p><p>Lucas soupira, il avait déjà parlé d'Eliott au gang, ce serait donc plus facile. "C'est Eliott."</p><p>"Il va bien?"</p><p>Lucas prit sa tête entre ses mains. "J'en sais rien, j'ai appris qu'il était bipolaire."</p><p>"Qui est bipolaire?" Demanda Basile. Lui et Arthur venaient de se joindre à eux.</p><p>"Eliott." Répondit Yann.</p><p>"Ah ouais? Ma mère est bipolaire. C'est relou parfois, mais ça peux être drôle et cool aussi."</p><p>"Ça n'a plus d'importance."</p><p>"Pourquoi?" Demanda Arthur.</p><p>Lucas leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi.</p><p>"T'es sérieux bro? Donc une meuf, qui prétend être sa copine te dis qu'il s'en fou de toi, et toi, tu l'as crois." Dit Yann.</p><p>"Pourquoi elle mentirait?"</p><p>"Peux être parce que elle sait qu'il te kiffe et qu'elle veux pas le perdre." Dit Arthur</p><p>Lucas souffla, pas convaincu.</p><p>"Bon Lucas, est-ce que Eliott à essayer de te contacter depuis?" Demanda Basile.</p><p>"En quelque sorte, il m'a envoyé des dessins, de lui, de nous."</p><p>"Bah c'est génial ça. Ça veux dire qu'il veux te voir, te parler, donc il s'en fout pas."</p><p>"Ok, mais je suis censé faire quoi. J'y connais rien moi."</p><p>"Bon écoute, les bipolaires ont parfois des phases, une que l'on appelle phase maniaque, ça veux dire qu'il peux lui arriver de faire des trucs de fou, ou qu'il va être hyper excité pour un truc que nous on trouverait banal, et en général quand ils ont une idée dans la tête, rien ne peux les arrêter. Les phases maniaques sont souvent suivies de phase dépressive, c'est la deuxième phase. Durant cette phase il faut savoir gérer, ni trop en faire, ni pas assez, il ne faut pas les pousser à parler, à manger, à bouger, il faut juste les laisser redescendre, ça passera tout seul. Et je te jure qu'après, quand tu pourras parler avec lui ça sera génial. Je te dis pas que ce sera tout beau, tout rose, y'aurait des mauvais moments, mais y'en aura surtout des cool, très cool. Imagine c'est le mec de ta vie."</p><p>"Whaou, je sais pas si je dois chialer, ou t'applaudir." Dit Arthur en ricanant. Il était impressionner par son meilleur ami.</p><p>"T'es con." Yann éclata de rire.</p><p>Lucas sourit à Basile. Il entendit et comprit les paroles de son ami, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et pour lui et pour Eliott.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre. Eliott n'était toujours pas revenu au lycée. Lucas avait beaucoup réfléchi à toute cette situation et surtout à ses sentiments pour l'autre garçon. Il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments étaient trop forts pour être ignoré et qu'Eliott méritait d'être aimé, que quelqu'un soit là pour lui dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.</p><p>Lucas avait décidé de retourner le voir après les cours, et cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par Lucille, c'est Eliott, et seulement lui qui déciderait de son sort et par la même occasion, du leur.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lucas était allé déposer ses affaires chez lui, pour ne pas être encombré, avant d'aller chez Eliott. Il était 19h00 lorsqu'il arriva pour la deuxième devant sa porte. Il toqua 3 fois, mais personne ne vint, alors il sonna, mais la porte resta fermée.</p><p>"Eliott." Cria Lucas. "C'est moi, Lucas. S'il te plaît, ouvre-moi." Mais Lucas n'obtint aucune réponse.</p><p>Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur, alors il décida de lui envoyer un message, espérant recevoir une réponse du concerné, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Lucas laissa son souffle s'échapper de soulagement. Il ouvrit le message d'Eliott mais ce n'était pas un texte, ni un dessin, c'était une photo. Il faisait nuit (évidemment), il y avait des arbres, une sorte de mini forêt et un espèce de pont, ou un tunnel. Lucas ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais si c'était là ou Eliott était, il ferait tout pour le retrouver.</p><p>Il chercha sur internet, "Tunnel forêt à Paris", rien ou trop. "Petit pont, forêt, Paris", même résultat. Eliott n'avait pas pu aller bien loin non? Lucas activa son GPS et chercha sur la carte des lieux près d'ici qui pouvait correspondre à la photo, il chercha des endroits pas trop loin mais avec de la verdure. Il rétrécit la carte pour voir apparaître plus de nom et d'endroit. Ses yeux balayèrent la carte, quand il s'arrêta sur un nom intriguant. "La petite ceinture." Il zooma sur l'endroit, il y avait beaucoup d'arbre, mais il ne voyait pas de pont ou de tunnel, il cliqua sur le nom pour chercher des photos et…OUI! C'était là, exactement la même photo qu'Eliott lui à envoyé plus tôt.</p><p>Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, dévala les escaliers et commença une course effréné, direction "La Petite Ceinture". Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait couru et il s'en fichait, son prof d'EPS serait fier de lui. Il s'arrêta pour regarder son téléphone, il était presque arrivé. Il reprit sa course jusqu'à arrivé devant un portail, la chaîne et le cadenas était défait. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, alluma la lampe torche de son téléphone pour se repérer. Il avança lentement, ayant un petit peur, mais il accéléra quand il vit le fameux tunnel.</p><p>"Eliott!" Lucas cria, sa voix résonnant dans la nuit. Lucas entendit des sanglots venant de sa gauche, il projeta le flash vers la source du son lorsqu'il le vit.</p><p>Eliott était assis, ses jambes recroquevillées contre lui, ses bras entourant ses genoux, sa tête plongée entre eux.</p><p>Lucas se précipita vers lui. "Eliott! Je suis là!" Lucas prit le visage d'Eliott dans sa main, il lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. "T'es pas tout seul." Eliott regardait le sol, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lucas posa son front contre celui d'Eliott et caressa son nez avec le sien. "T'es plus tout seul."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lucas chuchotant des mots réconfortants dans l'oreille d'Eliott, pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Lucas propose à Eliott de venir avec lui à la coloc'.</p><p>Une fois arrivé, ils allèrent directement dans la chambre de Lucas, s'installant dans son lit, sous les draps, allongés sur le côté, face à face, leurs yeux verrouillés.</p><p>"Je suis désolé Lucas." Chuchota Eliott.</p><p>Lucas secoua la tête. "Non, ne t'excuses pas, c'est pas grave."</p><p>"Si ça l'est, je ne sais même pas par où commencer."</p><p>"On n'est pas obligé de parler ce soir, ça peux attendre demain. Là maintenant, on peut juste dormir."</p><p>Eliott acquiesça, et très vite ils tombèrent dans un sommeil profond.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent enlacés. Ils se levèrent, prirent leurs petits déjeuners, cacao et croissants. Au moment de retourner dans la chambre de Lucas, ils croisèrent Mika.</p><p>"Salut chaton, bien dormi?"</p><p>Lucas vit le petit sourire en coin de Mika, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il ramenait quelqu'un à la maison, à part les gars.</p><p>"Très bien merci. Mika je te présente Eliott, Eliott voici Mika."</p><p>"Salut, je suis désolé, c'était pas prévu, je ne vais pas rester longtemps." Dit Eliott, gêné.</p><p>"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. C'est la première fois que Lucas amène un mec à la maison alors…"</p><p>"Mika!"</p><p>"Bye chaton, Eliott." Mika s'enfouit avant que Lucas n'ai pu le frapper.</p><p>Eliott ricana. "Il est sympa."</p><p>"Ouais, il est cool. C'est mon gourou gay, il m'a aidé à m'accepter mais bon, il est chiant aussi." Ils rigolèrent.</p><p>Tout en parlant, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Lucas, s'assirent sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, les jambes croisés.</p><p>Eliott ricana. "Alors comme ça, je suis le premier?" Lucas rougit et baissa la tête. "Hey, c'est ok. T'es mon premier mec aussi." Lucas lui sourit.</p><p>"Et Lucille?"</p><p>"Lucille c'est pas un mec."</p><p>Lucas ne pût s'empêcher de rire, il frappa Eliott avec son coussin. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire."</p><p>Eliott soupira. "Lucille est mon ex petit ami, mais elle me connait et je pensais qu'elle serait la seule à accepté ma bipolarité. Quand je t'ai vu la toute première fois, j'ai eu un coup de foudre, j'ai rompu avec elle, mais pas juste par rapport à toi, aussi parce que je ne l'aimais plus et que je ne voulais plus être avec elle, mais le problème c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se séparait et qu'on se remettait ensemble, elle à cru que c'était juste une fois de plus, mais c'était pas le cas."</p><p>"C'est pour ça quelle était là quand tu as fait ta phase de dépression la semaine dernière?" Eliott le regarda curieusement. "La mère d'un de mes meilleurs amis est bipolaire, alors il m'a expliqué les choses les plus importantes et courantes."</p><p>"Oh, c'est cool. Et pour répondre à ta question, Oui. J'ai d'ailleurs définitivement rompu avec elle ce soir là, et je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité."</p><p>"C'est rien je…Je me mets à sa place, ça doit être dur de voir la personne que tu aimes s'éloigner, puis comprendre qu'elle va partir définitivement."</p><p>"Tu es vraiment incroyable." Eliott prit la main de Lucas dans la sienne. "J'ai peur de te faire du mal. Parfois quand je suis comme ça, je suis méchant, je dis des trucs qui font mal, exprès je…je vais te crier dessus pour de la merde.</p><p>"Et tu penses pas qu'en tant que hérisson, je saurais me défendre."</p><p>Eliott éclata de rire. "J'espère que ça te va?"</p><p>"Je trouve que ça me correspond bien. Mais sérieusement Eliott, moi aussi je peux être con des fois. Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée, on va essayer de faire les choses bien, dans l'ordre, sans se précipiter, on va avancer petit à petit, jour par jour, non mieux, minute par minute."</p><p>"Minute par minute, c'est parfait." Eliott regarda Lucas droit dans les yeux et ajouta. "Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser maintenant?"</p><p>"Par pitié, oui!"</p><p>Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, bouche contre bouche, puis Eliott traîna le bout de sa langue contre la lèvre inférieur de Lucas, qui entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant la langue d'Eliott titiller la sienne, et explorer les profondeurs de sa bouche, chaude et humide. Ils entamèrent une danse lente et sensuelle qui se transforma vite en bataille pour la domination, mais à la fin aucun des deux ne gagnèrent, le manque d'air les obligeant à se séparer, mais pas pour longtemps. Juste le temps de reprendre leurs respirations, leurs langues se retrouvèrent très vite avec impatience, mais cette fois, elles caressèrent chaque paroi et recoins de la bouche de l'autre. Leur baiser s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, leurs salives reliées par un petit filet, leur front collé l'un contre l'autre, le bruit de leur respiration remplissant la pièce. Ils se regardèrent et gloussèrent comme des adolescents, mais après tout c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux fermés, leurs mains caressant distraitement la peau de l'autre sous leur tee-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Ils passèrent tout le week-end à se câliner dans le lit de Lucas, créant leur petite bulle d'intimité et de bonheur à 2.</p><p>Malheureusement le lundi ils devraient revenir à la réalité, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que maintenant, ils étaient 2.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu!</p><p>Les kudos et commentaires donnent le sourire!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>